xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Agate
Agate (Japanese: , Menō) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Agate uses the earth element, wields a Greataxe, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Agate wields a beautiful yet powerful greataxe made of ore. Agate was designed by Yūsuke Kozaki, who is best known as the character designer for Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. Personality Agate is a very helpful and protective Blade, willing to do whatever it takes to help the party. She is an avid geologist, with the grand aim of discovering a new mineral. However, she has a crippling fear of insects to the point where she will faint if one approaches her. Appearance Agate is a young, pale woman with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She wears full pearl white and gold plate armor with a metal skirt and heels made of crystal, which also forms her pauldrons, skirt edging and ax blade. She wears a pointed wide-brimmed hat in similar style with crystal spikes. White armored gloves cover her arms, and blue energy circles appear across her armor. Her core crystal is shaped like a rounded diamond. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Agate's Heart-to-heart, "Impassioned Thoughts", takes place near Mizar, Elevator #8 between Agate, her Driver, Poppi α and Tora. In it she marvels at the strength and unnatural durability of their surroundings and her excitement at coming across new materials, alongside her enjoyment of the location given its lack of bug life. Poppi ruins this by approaching with handfuls of Jabara Bugs which she has collected to make food with. Agate's Blade Quest, Precious Yearnings, can be triggered by staying at the inn in Fonsa Myma during or after Chapter 5, where Agate explains her life goal: to discover a brand new mineral somewhere on Alrest. The party agree that this is a good aim and accompany her to the Old Quarry in Temperantia, where they find a potential rock. Upon taking it to Misimisi to be appraised they are disappointed to find it is rare but known, and Agate is further encouraged to go and prospect further. After searching all over and finding several known but rare mineral samples, Agate finally makes a discovery of a large, banded red rock in the Land of Morytha; this does turn out to be novel, and the party encourage Agate to name the rock Agate, given that she discovered it. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Heliodor Passion - The thrown weapon spins and cuts up the enemy. * Lv. 2 - Star Beryl Courage - Swing the weapon down with all your strength as if digging. * Lv. 3 - Rhodochrosite Might - Attack the enemy by smashing up a crystal. * Lv. 4 - Invincible Moldavite - Launch an attack while spinning the weapon around. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy Battle Skills * Razor-Sharp Iolite - Increases damage dealt by the party by 25 - 50% at max Affinity * Tanzanite Pursuer - Increases damage dealt to toppled enemies by 50 - 150% * Tiger's Eye Wrecker - Increases damage dealt to insects by 40 - 80% Field Skills * Prospecting - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Agate) * Mineralogy - Lv. 3 * Keen Eye - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Arts * Pouch items: Fish and Herb Broth (Seafood), Les Awfuls (Literature) Affinity Chart Etymology * Her Japanese name Menō directly translates to "agate". * Her Blade Specials are named after other minerals; Heliodor, Star Beryl, Rhodochrosite, and Moldavite. * Her Battle Skills are also named after minerals; Iolite, Tanzanite and Tiger's Eye. Gallery XC2 Agate Artwork.png|Official art Agate aw.png|Agate's awakening Agate bq.png|Agate during her Blade Quest Agate s.jpg|Agate activating her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Agate